


You are Perfect

by orphan_account



Series: Another World [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Sunggyu is an artificial human designed to be almost perfect, but they forgot to account for one thing: emotions.</p><p>Woohyun is just a normal office worker who finds a naked man in a labcoat in the alleyways during winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are Perfect

_Emotions... what are they?_

It can be said that it is one of the driving forces in the world. Many things happen because of emotions, some people base their decisions by what they strongly feel at that moment - more often than not regretting it later.

But still, it is part of the main components of humanity. It is what makes humans, an actual living being. You can make an organism which has the same structure as a human but if doesn't carry any ounce of emotion, it is no better than any artificial intelligence.

_Maybe that is why I am put in this situation now._

I had no childhood; I just woke up one day - inside a glass tube, full of liquid with a lot of people in white coat surrounding me.

That was it. I never experienced going through the different stages of growth of humans from infancy up to the point where I am now, seemingly adult  _Homo sapiens sapiens._

The scientists created me in a promise of creating a perfect human. My physical appearance is above the average of the standard of human's society but not too high to cause unnecessary attention.

My physical capabilities are kept at the peak of human capabilities, and brain processing power is at the point where I can do complex calculations mentally and store a lot of information without losing data.

However, there is one thing they did forget to plan - emotions.

The emotions are triggered when bio-chemicals are released in the body to cause the sensations related to emotions. Serotonin and Dopamine is released when a person is 'happy', Endorphin when 'in love', Adrenaline during 'panic'.

My body has no problem in secreting those chemicals; however the problem lies with the trigger itself.

Aside from triggers based on physical stimuli such as in the case of pain, and in the subconscious stimuli - the flight or fight response, the triggers simply doesn't exist for me.

If a person you didn't know died suddenly and the news reached you, you would not grieve as hard as those who knew that person.

You may feel sympathy and pity but those too are caused because you have lost something before, and you can just imagine what kind of emotional turmoil the people that person left feels.

Our emotional triggers are on case to case basis, everyone has a unique pattern of triggers. There may be triggers which is common to people but isn't it just because of similar brain structure, experiences and social consensus?

What may seem disgusting in one culture may not be in another. Everything is based on each person's perception - therefore the difference in opinions exists.

In my case, only the brain structure is there as a factor in feeling those emotions. I was not exposed to the society enough for it to have an effect on me, I have no experiences to base on - all information my brain contains is highly objective, just facts and details.

They have tried every kind of stories and literature but it had no effect on me. How would I feel the sadness of a loved one if I never loved in the first place? How would I know how to love if I never experienced it?

They had realized it too late, their permit for the experiment expired and the higher ups are searching for a result.

The project was just allowed for the purpose of creating a nearly perfect human being, making an artificial human is still illegal - this was their one and only chance but they failed.

"It is a real pity Subject-X2889, if we only saw it earlier. We could have implanted memories for you, or maybe start you out as a child and set you free to a family." The project head said. "I wish we had more time... this feels like losing a child. Are you afraid of what will happen?"

"No." I responded. "My life began suddenly; I wouldn't have any qualms for it to end in the same way."

"Well, I guess I should have expected that response from you." His smile didn't reach his eyes, unlike his usual smiles. "Well, I, for one is honored to meet you Subject-X2889. I'll make sure it would be quick and painless okay?"

I just nodded blankly as he removed his white coat and hanged it on a chair. Everybody else had vacated the vicinity; it is only the project head that stayed with me up to this point.

"Well then, I shall take my leave now." He stated as he walked to the door. "This is the last time we will see each other, child."

"Indeed, thank you for the company Mr. Kim." I replied staring at his retreating figure.

"One last favor before we part..." He said unsurely. "Can you call me as your father? I never had a child and you are the closest thing to it that I have..."

I said as he opened the door. "Goodbye dad, it was nice meeting you too."

"Goodbye son..."

With that, the door shut close - leaving me inside the now vacant, almost empty room. All equipment is gone except for the tables and chairs.

The electric lamps are turned off and the only thing that gives off light is the monitor connected to my tube which indicates my vital signs.

I sat down the floor of my tube, back pressed with the cool glass behind me. All I can do now is to wait for my death.

_Beep. Beep._

Time passed by quickly, it is almost an hour has passed since I was left alone. The beeps from the monitor come every two seconds and 1798 beeps have rang already.

_Beep. Beep._

One hour and still nothing comes to dispose of me. The crackling of the sudden surge of electricity through the system is the only thing that warned me of what happened next.

The machine malfunctioned and suddenly drained the liquid where I was kept, along with the glass cylinder sliding down the recesses of the contraption like they do when I get taken out of tube for tests.

With the whole facility having an electrical failure, only one thing came to my mind as soon as I laid my eyes on the abandoned laboratory coat with the name Kim Sungwoo stitched on it. Finding the note on the pocket only confirmed my suspicions.

 

**Subject-X2889.**

**You know what to do. Treat this as a learning experience and extended experiment time. I’ll come when everything is done and settled down. I also took the liberty of naming you as Kim Sunggyu, you may not use the name but I’d be happy if you did.**

**I’m sorry, you’re on your own for now, son.**

**Kim Sungwoo**

 

In the middle of the night where I was supposed to be disposed from the world where my existence is a crime, I ran away clutching the only thing protecting my body from the harsh winter air, an old coat from the times I’m leaving behind.


End file.
